El Tinte
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: Luka tiene un sueño, y ese es pintarse el cabello de rojo. Siempre fue rosa, siempre fue su color natural. Pero ella deseaba cambiarlo y aparecer así en una entrevista junto a los demás miembros de Vocaloid. Sin embargo ¿qué pasará si Gakupo se entera del cambio que Luka quiere hacerse? ¿Qué pasará si no lo acepta?


_[Drabble]_

**El Tinte**

—**Gakupo K. & M. Luka****—**

**S**ummary: Luka tiene un sueño, y ese es pintarse el cabello de rojo. Siempre fue rosa, siempre fue su color natural. Pero ella deseaba cambiarlo y aparecer así en una entrevista junto a los demás miembros de Vocaloid. Sin embargo ¿qué pasará si Gakupo se entera del cambio que Luka quiere hacerse? ¿Qué pasará si no lo acepta?

**A**dvertencias: ¿Además de decir que hago Drabbles con poco sentido? Mmm, no, ninguna je.

**N**otas: Este es mi primer fic en **V**ocaloid. En realidad esta es mi pareja favorita por lo que siento que esta es la mejor forma de darme a conocer aquí entre ustedes.

**P**alabras: 656.

* * *

•

* * *

Cuando las puertas de la habitación de Megurine Luka se abrieron de golpe. Gakupo salió corriendo a paso tendido seguido de la segunda estrella de Vocaloid.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste con mi tinte Gakupo?!

— ¡Nada Luka! ¡Yo no hice nada!

_« __**=Hace 10 Minutos=**_

_Luka ya lo había decidido, mientras peinaba su largo cabello rosado enfrente a su costoso tocador pensó en la posibilidad de teñirlo de rojo. Lo había visto en Kasane Teto y a ella le quedaba bien. El rosa siempre fue su color favorito pero se dio cuenta de que era porque su cabello era de ese color y todos le decían lo hermosa que se veía con él. Pero quería intentar algo nuevo. Y eso era un pequeñito cambio de look._

— _¡Miku quiero que me ayudes en algo!—Grito mientras salía corriendo de su habitación._

_Le había pedido a Miku que fuera por tres tintes de color rojo. El mismo tono de rojo. Sabía que Hatsune Miku era despistada y si no le aclaraba ese punto seguramente le traería distintos tonos._

—_Pero sigo sin entender, ¿por qué quieres teñirte el cabello? Así te ves bien—replicó Miku inocentemente. Luka frunció el ceño._

—_Sólo ve—. Volteó la mirada y miró a Kamui con una bolsa de papel café que seguramente estaba llena de berenjenas—. ¡Ah! ¡Kamui! _

— _¿Sí, Luka?—Volteó la cabeza para ver a quien le había llamado._

— _¿Podrías hacerme el favor de acompañar a Miku? No quiero que me traiga tintes equivocados._

— _¡L-Luka!—Grito la peli verde ofendida sin dejar de mostrar esa inocencia._

— _¿Tinte?»_

Debió de haberlo imaginado antes. Seguramente Gakupo sólo quería frustrar su sueño de ser pelirroja (al menos por unos instantes) y en esos momentos le haría saber qué pasaba cuando frustrabas el plan de una Megurine.

_«—Miku ¿dónde estabas?—Preguntó Luka a Miku quien estaba sentada enfrente de una televisión viendo un programa de caricaturas—. Meiko me tuvo que decir que ya habían llegado._

—_Ah, perdona Luka, pero creí que Gakupo ya te había dado el tinte. Me dijo que él te lo daría.»_

Cuando mandó a llamar a Gakupo, él se hizo el desentendido fingió descaradamente que no sabía en dónde estaba el tinte que ella tanto quería tener en su cabeza. La entrevista que daría ella junto a Len y Rin Kagamine sobre un nuevo álbum iba a ser esa noche y tenía menos de diez horas para verse bien.

— ¡GAKUPO!—Grito Luka entrando al cuarto de éste sudorosa y furiosa.

Lo vio serio, mirando por la ventana y completamente ajeno al peligro que lo acechaba.

—Gakupo, por última vez, ¿dónde está mi tinte?

Él no contestó.

— ¡No es broma Gakupo!

—Luka, dime, ¿qué tiene de malo tu cabello?

— ¿Qué?—Cuestionó respirando agitadamente sin perder la firmeza de su cuerpo o de su decisión de hacerlo hablar.

—Yo…te pagaré el tinte.

—No quiero que me lo pages, quiero que me lo des.

Gakupo suspiro y señaló el baño incluido de su habitación con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

— ¡Estás muerto!—Exclamó con intensiones de matarlo o al menos de arrancarle algunos mechones de cabello.

Sin embargo él no se inmuto.

— ¿No correrás?

—Sí eso evita que cambies el color de cabello…—habló resignado—…entonces mándame al hospital.

—Mmm, no entiendo el por qué haces eso—dijo Luka extrañada y con algo de esperanza de recibir un halago.

—Porque el color rojo no te quedaría, te haría ver cómo un árbol de navidad, y eso daría mala imagen al grupo ¿no crees?

Luka cerró sus ojos con un tic en la ceja derecha.

Ese tipo realmente no valoraba su vida. Sin embargo antes de que ella hablara o pensara siquiera en moverse para golpear el trasero del chico. Las manos del peli violeta tomaron los suyos firmemente antes de qué él se agachara para poder decirle algo al oído.

—Luka…sé que no es excusa pero. Perdóname por gustarme tanto ese color.

—**End—**

* * *

_Bueno eso es todo de mi parte. Me despido y espero que les haya (al menos) entretenido un poco._

_**JA NE!**_


End file.
